Sailormoon,Lollypop,and Pollaroid
by PrincePink
Summary: Dibalik Kaos Sailoormoon , Lollypop dan Polaroid yang menjadi kisah anatara Chan Yeol dengan Kakaknya .ChanBaek!GS!1Shoot!


** Sailormoon,Lollypop,and Polaroid**

**Author : PrincePink a.k.a Icha**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun**

**Genre : Genderswitch,Incest,Romance,Familly,Angst,Little Bit Lemon**

**Rate : M **

**Length: 1Shoot**

**Summary:Dibalik Kaos Sailoormoon , Lollypop dan Polaroid yang menjadi kisah anatara Chan Yeol dengan Kakaknya .**

**.**

**.**

**Seoul,April 1991.**

Aku menatap kakak perempuan ku yang sedang menangis . Padahal aku dan dia hanya berbeda tiga tahun , namun tingkahnya melebihiku . Lihat saja sekarang , ia menangis karena tidak sengaja kucing kami menghancurkan Lego nya . Padahal menurutku itu hal yang sepele . Aku yang berumur empat tahun berlari kecil mendekati Nanny ku untuk menghentikan tangis milik kaka ku,Baek Hyun Noona.

"Ada apa Yeollie?"Tanya Yi Xing saat mendengar derap langkah kecilku.

"Nanny Yi Xing ,Noona menangis lagi" ujarku sambil menarik apron yang ia gunakan . Yi Xing membulatkan matanya kemudian mengikuti langkahku menuju Noona ku yang masih menangis . Yi Xing mendekatinya kemudian mencium kedua pipinya.

"Hey,kenapa Nona Kecil ini menangis?"

"Mogu menghancurkan Lego ku , padahal itu sudah ku susun rapi..Hiks.." ucapnya sambil terisak . Aku duduk di sebelahnya,lalu memperhatikan Noona ku yang masih menangis.

"Ah , aku ada sesuatu .Tunggu disini ya" Yi Xing berlari kecil meninggalkan kami berdua . Beberapa menit kemudian ia datang dengan sebuah Kaos berwarna Pink dengan gambar Sailormoon di depannya , juga lollypop dan sebuah kamera Polaroid . Yi Xing memakaikan Kaos itu pada tubuh Noonaku , lalu memberikannya sebuah lollypop . Benar saja , tangisan Noonaku terhenti.

" Nah,sudah tidak menangis lagi kan?Sekarang ayo,kita foto Noona mu ini Yeollie" ucap Yi Xing sembari mengusap air mata yang membasahi wajah Noona ku . Wanita berlesung itu tersenyum lebar mendapati Nona kecilnya berhenti menangis

"Biar Yeollie yang ambil gambarku . Ayo Yeollie fotokan aku" Noona bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berpose sembari memakan lollypop nya . Aku meraih Polaroid yang di pegang oleh Yi Xing kemudian membidik gayanya . Ah dia manis sekali dengan senyum itu . Aku senang melihat Noona ku tersenyum.

_Teruslah tersenyum , Baekkie Noona_

_._

_._

**Seoul,June 1999**

Aku tahu aku bukan anak kandung dari Papa dan Mama . Dan juga Baekkie Noona bukan kaka kandungku .Namun aku mencintai mereka , terlebih pada kakaku . Beberapa teman ku mencemooh ku karena aku terlalu dekat dengan kakaku . Mereka bilang aku manja dan cengeng . Bahkan siang itu , aku berlari pulang menuju rumahku . Aku sebal dengan mereka karena mereka berhasil membuatku malu dengan tingkah mereka yang menurutku menyebalkan.

"Hey,kenapa adik ku ini telihat murung?" Tanya Baekki Noona siang itu . Ia terlihat masih memakai seragam SMP nya dan duduk di sebelahku . Bibirnya mengecup keningku . Sedikit gugup saat mengelus wajahku.

"Hanya kesal saja Noona"

"Mereka lagi?Ayo katakan pada Noonamu siapa yang berani membuat Chan Yeol tampanku murung!"Aku tersenyum mendapati tingkahnya yang tomboy . Ingin sekali kupeluk tubuh itu , ataupun ku cium bibirnya . Aku amat terhibur akan kehadirannya , dan aku bersyukur karena Tuhan menempatkanku di keluarga ini.

Tentu saja keesokan harinya aku mendapati anak-anak yang telah mengolok-oloku babak belur .Ternyata Baekkie Noona tidak ingkar janji , ia bahkan berani menghajar anak-anak kelas enam SD itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

_ Baekkie Noona ku tercinta,kau selalu berhasil membuatku bangkit._

_._

_._

**Seoul,August 2002**

Malam itu entah apa yang membuat Baekkie Noona ku mengajaku mandi bersama . Astaga noona apakah kau tidak tahu bahwa setiap malam aku selalu mimpi melakukan hal-hal yang bersifat dewasa bersamamu?Apakah kau tidak tahu bahwa adik mu ini sudah mengalami masa pubertas ? Oh Tuhan Tolong . Bahkan saat ini ia merengek memintaku mandi bersama . Apa yang ia pikirkan sebenarnya

"Noona,tapi aku ini sudah besar . Lagipula Noona seperti tidak bisa mandi sendiri saja!"

"Yeollie ayolah~sudah lama kita tidak mandi bersama . Terakhir kita seperti ini saat kau TK . Ayolah~" ia memandangku dengan tatapan menggemaskannya . Sial . Jangan sampai aku kehilangan akal.

"Noona,tapi aku sudah dewasa . Aku malu dilihat olehmu"

"Kau tetap adik kecilku yang manis . Ayo cepat buka bajumu!"

"Tidak!"

"Cepat Chan Yeollie!"

"Tidak Tidak Tidak!"

"Oke baiklah . Kalau kau tidak mau , aku akan berhenti menjadi objek fotomu "

Oh ayolah , Baekkie Noona itu model tercantik yang pernah aku punya . Semenjak insiden saat dahulu , aku berani mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli sebuah DSLR dan mengembangkan hobi fotografi ku . Dan model terbaik miliku adalah Baekkie Noona . Kalau sampai ia tidak mau menjadi modelku , bisa-bisa aku gila . Ku hela nafas kasar kemudian membuka kaos ku.

"Baiklah baiklah"

"Yeayyy~" Ia mengecup pipiku kemudian berlari ke kemar mandi . Tahukah kau Noona , bahwa setiap kecupan mu membuatku terbang melayang? Kau takan pernah tahu karena aku hanya seorang adik kecil di hadapanmu . Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi , namun mataku membelalak dan segera membalikan tubuhku.

"YA!Noona kalau ganti baju lihat-lihat!"teriakku sembari dengan wajah memerah . Aku bisa mendengar kekehan Baekkie Noona.

"Ayo ayo,balikan tubuhmu . Kita mandi"

"Kau sudah..memakai pakaian tapi kan?" tanyaku pelan.

"Tentu saja tidak . Untuk apa mandi memakai pakaian . Ayo masuk ke dalam bak" aku menghela nafas kemudian membalikan tubuhku . Jangan sampai Baekkie Noona melihat wajah memerahku . Tubuh mungil itu sudah masuk ke dalam bathtub yang dipenuhi air dan busa . Aku tahu dari suara tubuhnya yang masuk ke dalam bathtub . Aku meraih handuk , dan melilitkannya di pinggangku , kemudian membuka celanaku . Baekkie Noona masih asik bersiul-siul.

"Noona tutup matamu" Baekkie Noona melihatku bingung . Aku menelan ludahku gugup . Bagaimanapun kami ini berdua telanjang di dalam bathtub yang sama!

"Untuk apa?Kau buka saja disini"

"Noona!"

"Hahahah baiklah." Ia menutup matanya . Aku melepas handuku kemudian memasukan diriku ke dalam bathtub . Ia membuka matanya perlahan ketika dilihatnya aku yang tengah merendamkan tubuh dihadapannya . Bahkan sepanjang mandi bersama , aku tak sanggup melihat wajah cantiknya . Aku lelaki normal dan tentu saja aku tidak mampu melihat pemandangan seperti ini . Ditambah ia memaksa untuk menggosokan tubuhku . Oh Tuhan,ini sungguh menegangkan

_Baekkie Noona,kau selalu berhasil membuatku menelan ludah karena gugup._

_._

_._

**Seoul,Desember 2005 .**

Sesekali aku melihat hasil jepretan ku saat acara pensi di SMU ku . Tertawa melihat seberapa bodohnya wajah Jong In dan Kyung Soo , juga betapa romantisnya Se Hun dan Luhan juga wajah-wajah temanku saat pensi tadi

"Chan Yeolliiieeee~" Suara Baekkie Noona . Aku duduk kemudian menatap Baekkie Noona yang datang mendekatiku dengan berbalut T-Shirt ketat dan Hotpants yang memperlihatkan tubuh sintalnya . Aku tersenyum gugup melihatnya sore ini . Ia begitu cantik,dan menggoda.

_ CUP_

Aku terdiam saat bibir itu mengecup pipiku . Ia terkekeh kemudian duduk di sebelahku . Jangan sampai wajahku ini memerah . Ia mengelus wajahku dengan lembut . Menarik wajahku agar mampu melihatnya . Aku terpaku melihat tingkahnya.

"Ternyata,kau lebih tampan dari Kris" ujarnya . Aku mengernyitkan dahiku mendengar nama yang asing ditelingaku.

"Kris?Siapa itu?" tanyaku menyelidik . Ia memeluk tubuhku dari belakang . Menempel sehingga tidak ada jarak di antara kami . Aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang besar dan menonjol yang menempel di punggungku . Oh,Tuhan tolong . Punggungku serasa terbakar , apalagi saat ini ia sedikit menggesekannya . Aku menutup mataku , menahan nafsu ku yang takut-takut muncul di saat seperti ini . Baekkie Noona menyandarkan dagunya di bahuku . Sehingga bisa saja aku mengecup bibirnya ketika memiringkan kepalaku . Aku hanya bisa diam tak bergerak , berusaha menetralkan detak jantungku . Noona,cukup kau terlalu menggoda saat ini

"Kris,lelaki tampan di kampus ku . Kau tahu , tadi ia menembaku , dan mengajaku berpacaran." Aku membelalakan mataku saat mendengar perkataan manjanya.

"Menembakmu?Lalu kau?"

"Menerimanya . Lagipula ia tampan dan Aku pun sedikit menyukainya"aku tersenyum miris mendengarnya

_Bisakah kau melupakan lelaki-lekaki sialan yan mendekatimu dan hanya menatapku Noona?menatap adik tirimu yang mencintaimu._

_._

_._

**Seoul,February 2006**

Aku terbangun tengah malam saat mimpi indah itu datang . Mimpi ku bersama Baek Hyun . Kami berdua bercumbu mesra dan melakukan hubungan intim . Dan menurutku itu adalah mimpi terindah yang pernah kumiliki . Karena didalam kehidupan nyata kami takan pernah seperti itu . Aku tersenyum memegang bibirku,masih terasa bagaimana bibir ranum itu mencium bibirku di dalam mimpi,atau wajah menggoda itu dan tubuh itu . Ah,membayangkannya saja hampir membuatku pingsan.

Kulirik tubuh mungil yang tertidur di sampingku . Iya,tubuh Baekkie Noona . Ia meminta untuk tidur bersama karena tadi malam aku menceritakan tentang Ye Jin . Kekasihku,ya sebenarnya aku tidak menyukai nya hanya saja aku kasihan akan gadis itu . Semoga saja dengan memacarinya aku bisa melupakan Baekkie Noona . Tapi pemikiran ku salah,nyatanya aku semakin mendambakan gadis bermarga sama denganku ini . Aku menatap wajah damai itu sembari mengelus rambutnya . Terpana akan bibir merahnya,yang ingin sekali ku kecup,atau leher jenjangnya,tubuh mungilnya,dada nya juga pahanya.

Aku memberanikan diri menghirup harum segar dari lehernya , kemudian beralih menatap tubuh bagian atasnya yang hampir membuatku menerkamnya , untung saja aku mampu menahannya . Juga paha mulusnya . Aku menyentuhnya , lalu mengelusnya perlahan . Aku menatap bibir merah itu , kemudian mendekatkan wajahku .Penasaran akan rasa dari gumpalan daging itu . Ku raup bibir itu , menjilat nya lembut . Ternyata ia masih nyaman dengan tidurnya . Melihat Baekkie Noona yang masih pulas , aku kembali melumat bibir itu , sedikit melesakan lidahku ke dalam mulutnya . Tanganku bergerak memasuki dasternya,mengelus perut itu.

Dan tetap saja , ia masih terdiam . Nafsu membutakan ku . Kembali kudekati tubuh itu , mengecup bibir merah itu , memasuki dasternya lalu meraih kedua benda besar itu yang sedari dulu ingin kusentuh yang berada di dadanya . Meremasnya perlahan , memelintirnya ,s esekali mengelusnya . Aku mengecup wajahnya berulang kali , dan aku bisa merasakan sesuatu dibawahku menegang hebat . Aku beralih melihat lehernya , mengecup leher itu dengan sekali jilatan . Namun gerakan ku terhenti saat melihat sebuah tanda merah terpampang di lehernya . Sial!Lelaki itu telah melakukan hal-hal brengsek pada Noona ku.

"Mmm…Kris….. " igau bibir itu . Seakan tersadar , aku menarik tanganku kemudian menjauhi tubuhnya . Kesal akan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan .

_Kris_ . Lelaki sialan itu

_Mengapa kau masih saja berhubungan dengan lelaki playboy itu Noona?_

_._

_._

**Seoul,January 2011**

"Yeollie kenapa kau masih saja tinggal disini?Padahal hasil fotomu bagus , bahkan model-model internasional sudah banyak kau foto"ujar Baekkie Noona sembari duduk di hadapanku . Aku tersenyum , melanjutkan mengedit foto di laptopku . Ia mendengus kemudian menyesap kopinya.

"Kemarilah,kau tidak rindu pada kaka mu hmm?" tanyanya . Aku membalikan tubuhku,menatap wajahnya . Wajah cantiknya . Aku terkekeh kemudian mendekatinya , lalu duduk di sampingnya . Masih seperti biasa , ia akan mengecup pipi ku dan mengelus rambutku.

" aku rindu masa-masa kita berdua . Dulu kau selalu memotoku , atau bahkan memberikanku lollypop juga kaos sailormoon jika aku bersedih . Sekarang , Perancis membuatku gila . Yang memotoku bukan kau lagi,dan jika ku sedih tidak ada lagi adik kecilku yang menghiburku" mata nya yang berhiaskan eyeliner memancarkan kesedihan . Aku masih Chan Yeol yang dulu , Chan Yeol yang mampu terbius dengan tatapan mata itu.

"Aku masih ingin disini karena aku harus mengurus Papa dan Mama yang semakin tua , Baekkie Noona . Aku takut meninggalkan mereka . Dan untukmu , tugas seorang model kan sudah seperti itu . Difoto oleh orang yang berbeda-beda…" ucapku . Wajah cantiknya tersenyum tipis . Wajah cantik yang sekarang mampu kulihat di majalah-majalah terkenal

"Jika kau sedih,ingat saja aku . Aku akan selalu berada disisimu . Di hatimu,Noona" tanganku terjulur menunjuk dadanya , lalu mengecup keningnya . Ia menenggelamkan dirinya di dadaku . Aku menikmati harum tubuhnya juga kehangatan tubuhnya .

_Aku mencintaimu Baekkie Noona_

_._

_._

**France,August 2012**

Aku berlari menuju kamar bernomor 365 dimana orang yang kucintai dirawat disitu . Sesekali kutabrak orang-orang yang menghalangiku . Hatiku sakit saat beberapa karib Baekkie Noona memberitahukanku bahwa Noona ku di rawat di Rumah Sakit . Yang paling membuatku sedih,ia dirawat bukan karena sakit . Ia dirawat karena

_ Percobaan bunuh diri_

Malam itu , aku segera memesan tiket penerbangan menuju Prancis . Dan sekarang,tibalah aku ditempat Baekkie Noona . Aku berlari kalang kabut,mencari kamar dimana ia dirawat . Setelah menemukannya,aku terdiam beberapa saat . Ku buka pintu kamar itu perlahan,dan sungguh hatiku sakit saat melihat kondisinya saat ini . Wajah yang pucat,juga pergelangan tangannya yang di perban . Ku tutup pintu,lalu berjalan pelan ke arahnya.

"Noona . ini aku" ucapku lembut . Tak terasa air mata turun dari mataku saat melihatnya menatap lurus ke depan . Aku memegang lengannya , lalu ku kecup jemari itu.

"Noona sayang , ini aku Chan Yeol" ucapku lembut sembari mengelus rambutnya . Ucapanku berhasil membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya,ia menatapku.

"Chan Yeollie?Itu kau?adik kecilku?"Tanyanya lirih . Aku meneteskan air mata mendengar panggilannya . Ku sunggingkan senyum terbaikku padanya.

"Ya, aku."

Ia kembali meneteskan air matanya,aku memeluknya,menenggelamkan tubuhnya di dalam dekapanku . Bisa kudengar isakan perih dari mulutnya . Noona,hentikan . Aku sakit mendengarmu.

"Yeollie…..dia meninggalkanku…."bisiknya . Aku sudah tahu Noona . Aku tahu lelaki itu . Kris bukan lelaki yang baik untukmu.

"Dan…sekarang….aku hamil anaknya…Yeollie…aku harus apa?"

_DEG_

Aku terpaku mendengarnya . Baekkie Noona,aku sungguh tak percaya . Lelaki brengsek itu telah membuatmu seperti ini,dan meninggalkanmu sendiri . Ku tutup mataku,ikut menyelami kesedihan yang di alami Baekkie Noonaku . Ia menangis,membasahi dadaku.

_"Aku akan menikahimu,Noona"bisikku._

_._

_._

**Seoul,July 2013**

"Baby tidur ya sayang" ucapku pada bayi lelaki yang berada di gendonganku . Ya,bayi Baekkie Noona . Karena ayah biologisnya telah pergi meninggalkan Noonaku dan yang menyakitkan,ia pergi meninggalkanku Noonaku karena ia lebih mencintai kekasihnya yang berada di Cina . Namun setahun sudah semuanya terlewati,janjiku untuk menikahi Noonaku menjadi nyata . Setidaknya orang-orang beranggapan bahwa aku lah ayah dari bayi mungil ini . Dan Juga kami tidak sepersusuan . Hanya beberapa orang saja yang mengetahuinya,termasuk Jong In,Kyung Soo,Luhan dan Se Hun.

Aku menatap bayi mungil itu . Mendapati wajah yang mirip dengan Baekkie Noona,juga orang yang paling ku benci . Namun,rasa sayangku pada bayi ini amat besar . Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai anakku sendiri,dan menyayanginya lebih dari apapun,setelah Baekkie Noona yang juga mendapat tempat pertama di hatiku.

Ku taruh bayi mungil itu perlahan ke dalam box,lalu menyelimutinya . Entahlah,setiap melihat wajahnya,aku akan selalu bahagia dan rasa letihku hilang . Aku berjalan menuju ruang tamu lalu mendudukan diriku . Mengecek jadwal ku di IPad untuk beberapa bulan ke depan

_CUP_

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipiku . Aku menolehkan kepalaku,mendapati Baekkie Noona yang masih memakai apronnya . Ia tersenyum padaku . Lenganku bergerak untuk menariknya ke dalam pelukanku.

"Ternyata,lebih mengasikan menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga daripada seorang model" ujarnya sembari terkekeh.

"Apa Hyun Yeol sudah tidur?" mengangguk lalu mengecup pipinya.

"Syukurlah,jadi pekerjaanku tidak dua kali lipat" Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke dadaku . Ku hirup harum rambutnya,lalu menggengam jemarinya . Sesekali ia mengecup pipiku di sela-sela kegiatannya bersandar . Entahlah,malaikat mungil ini selalu berhasil membuatku terdiam.

"Noona….apa kah kau masih memberi kesempatan kali ini?"tanyaku padanya . Ia sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya,kemudian menatapku penuh Tanya . Setidaknya hari ini adalah kali ke delapannya aku menyatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya . Entah sudah berapa kali bahkan aku mengatakannya.

"Untuk?"

"Memiliki hatimu seutuhnya"

Ia tersenyum kemudian mengelus rambutku . Aku masih seperti biasa,terdiam dalam indahnya bola mata nya . Yang mampu membuatku terhanyut.

"Aku tidak tahu kapan…yang pasti,suatu saat,aku akan mencintaimu . Bukan sebagai kaka atau adik tapi sebagai suami dan istri . Pegang janjiku,dan berusahalah terus untuk menjadikanku milikmu,Yeollie"

Aku tersenyum kemudian mengecup pipinya,dan kembali menariknya ke dalam pelukan

"Pasti,aku akan terus berusaha sampai kapanpun,dan menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya,Baekkie Noona . Karena aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu,Yeollie"

_**END**_

.

.

.

Hai ketemu lagi ama aku hehehe ini fanfic 1shoot sebagai permintaan maaf buat kalian,dan juga kalo kalian pernah baca fanfic ini hihi ga asing soalnya aku terinspirasi dari salah satu kumpulan cerpen tapi ga semuanya sama kok ^^

Ohya makasih yang udah reviewdi 'Mommy or Daddy' duh aku seneng bangettt baca review kalian ! hehehe untuk 'MONTH' mungkin aku apdet besok ya kengkawan :D oke oke ? :D

**selamat membaca semuaaaaaa :)**


End file.
